1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding mobile communication system in which the mobile terminal autonomously initiates a base station scanning operation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the related art, the base station transmits a message including a scanning interval allocation and an information necessary for the report of the scan result to the mobile terminal. The mobile terminal then performs a scanning process during the allocated scanning interval and reports the scan result acquired during the scanning process to the base station.
Thus, in the related art, the base station is solely responsible for initiating the scanning process. Furthermore, because the base station determines whether or not the scan result is reported and a point of time when the scan result is reported, the scan result can only be reported at the request of the base station.